


Searching for Warmth

by JekkieFan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: What it says on the tin. In which Crowley is cold, and Aziraphale warms him up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	Searching for Warmth

In the bookshop Aziraphale was relaxing with an old, favorite book of his. The noise of London was muted by the cozy atmosphere. But the distant hum was only interrupted by the steps of snakeskin boots on hardwood.

Crowley sashayed over by the angel. He peered over the blue hardcover to see the bright blue of Aziraphale’s eyes. “What’s that you're reading, angel?” he asked reaching for Aziraphale's hand.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak, when a sudden, chilled hand brushed his. “You’re as cold as ice!” He gasped.

“Not that cold,” Crowley mumbled, rubbing his thumb over Aziraphale’s signet ring.

Aziraphale set his book aside, and wrapped his hands around Crowley’s. It was like being touched by the heart of winter. Was it possible for a human corporation to get this cold? Then again Crowley wasn’t human. He was serpentine in nature. Cold blooded and always searching for heat. _That’s what he’s doing now,_ Aziraphale thought.

Slowly Aziraphale pulled Crowley onto the spot next to him. A silent invitation.

Crowley’s heart melted. He didn’t speak, but answered by bonelessly curling into his angel’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short! And I've written this scenario many times, but I can never get enough of it. If anyone has some good fics with the ineffable dorks snuggling for warmth please tell me. I will love them.
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment or a kudos!
> 
> Edit: Fixed some minor things that were bugging me. So if you're reading this a second time, and sensed a change, you're not wrong.


End file.
